


Yours

by ladyLiliah



Series: A BaekSoo Weekend [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, NC 17, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyLiliah/pseuds/ladyLiliah
Summary: It's been a few weeks since they last saw each other, finally they get to be together in Dubai.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a One Shot or you can start from part 1 and have a bit more of a story line.
> 
> you can read this as a one shot or start from the beginning and get a story line

Kyungsoo watched as his fellow members—his friends—all started to arrive at the airport. It had been almost two weeks since they all had been together, being their loud and excited selves. He'd missed it. The stress of starting his new drama, not being able to be around his friends, not seeing Baekhyun other than through a camera lens, he needed this. Jongdae slapped his hand on his shoulder, his smile spreading over his face as he nodded towards the other van. Baekhyun was finally emerging. Jongdae gave him a slight nudge, gently pushing Kyungsoo towards his boyfriend. None of the members had said anything about their relationship; it didn’t seem to bother them because they saw they were happy. He watched as Baekhyun greeted the members, playful jabs and jokes being tossed around. He couldn't help the smile that came across his face watching Baekhyun laugh with a few of the others. He dug his phone from his pocket, finding his messages with Baekhyun.

'When you're done, I would like a hug,' Kyungsoo typed, looking up to watch as his message reached him.

Baekhyun bit his lip, looking up and around to find Kyungsoo standing near a pillar. Putting his phone away, he walked up and flung his arms around Kyungsoo's shoulders, letting out a sigh. They both knew they couldn't stay like that too long, taking a step away but keeping their eyes locked instead of their bodies. 

"I already made Myeon switch seats with me, so I get to be next to you for the next few hours," Baekhyun smiled, reaching out and touching Kyungsoo's fingers before pulling away just as quickly. "If those plane bathrooms weren't so small, we could join the mile-high club."

Kyungsoo couldn't help it, he let out a loud laugh, shaking his head. "Sex is always on your mind, I swear."

Baekhyun shrugged. "Sex with you is always on my mind."

They let the others start to lead them towards their waiting plane, Kyungsoo falling in behind Baekhyun, still close enough to smell his cologne. He didn't look forward to five hours on a plane, but he was looking forward to having Baekhyun next to him for that time. 

**

Jongdae yelled to everyone, letting them know they had an hour break before having to come back and get ready for the performance. Baekhyun was standing off to the side next to Chanyeol. He scanned the small space, locking his eyes with Kyungsoo. He gave a nod and started walking off the stage, giving smiles or handshakes to the other SM groups that were there. He didn't have to look over his shoulder to know Kyungsoo was following him, he knew he would. He made his way into the hallway that led to the room he had found earlier that morning. He glanced behind him to see Kyungsoo just entering the end of the hallway, eyes finding Baekhyun. He found the door he had marked, knowing it was unused and far enough from the main break rooms to give them some privacy. He had scoped out the arena when they first got there, found this small room that had a single small table and a few chairs, a meeting room of sorts he had guessed. He heard the door open, turning to find Kyungsoo slipping into the room, a small smile on his lips.

"About time, you walk slow," Baekhyun said before crashing his body against Kyungsoo's. He cupped his face and brought his lips to his own, missing how plush and soft they were.

Kyungsoo smiled against Baekhyun's lips. "Minho stopped me for a moment, couldn't be rude."

Baekhyun deepened the kiss, backing Kyungsoo up against the wall, one hand leaving his beautiful warm cheek to turn the lock on the door. "Be rude next time."

Kyungsoo's hands ran down Baekhyun's back, bunching the fabric of his over-sized shirt in his fists, moving his hips into Baekhyun, making him groan. He loved the fact that simply kissing his boyfriend made him hard, made both of them hard actually. He knew they couldn't do much, not here at least, especially since Baekhyun happened to be vocal when they fooled around. The thought of spreading Baekhyun out on a bed and having his way made a shiver run down his spine. It didn't help that Baekhyun had moved his lips down to his neck and was now lightly nipping his skin, not enough to leave evidence but enough to make him moan. His last mark had faded last week, it had sat right over his heart, a parting gift, Baekhyun had called it.

"I've missed you," Kyungsoo said, pulling back to look Baekhyun in his eyes, now dark with need. "I barely focused on work because of you."

Baekhyun smiled. "Our promo photoshoot took longer than normal because I couldn't focus. Minseok threatened to lock me in a suitcase at one point."

Kyungsoo ran a hand through Baekhyun's honey blond hair. "After the show tonight, I don't care how tired you may be, I am going to have you."

Baekhyun felt an electric shock go through his stomach, his pants getting more uncomfortable. "I wouldn't want it any other way." He leaned in, lips touching Kyungsoo's ear. "I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow."

Kyungsoo growled, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's slim waist, bringing their lips together again.

**

Baekhyun fell down face first on the bed, arms spread out, face buried in the plush white blanket. "I could sleep for days."

Kyungsoo smiled, pulling his black shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground before crawling onto the bed beside Baekhyun. "Is that so? Odd, I thought I heard you say you wanted to do something entirely different." He leaned in and kissed the back of Baekhyun's neck, one of his hands moving up and under his shirt, finding warm skin. "In fact, I believe you said something like not wanting to be able to walk because of it."

Baekhyun smiled into the blanket, his back arching slightly at Kyungsoo's touch. He felt Kyungsoo's tongue on his neck, his breath causing goosebumps. "Maybe I changed my mind."

Kyungsoo leaned back, shaking his head with a smile. "I guess I'll let you sleep then, sweet dreams." He started to get up when Baekhyun turned around and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

Baekhyun pressed his lips to Kyungsoo's neck. "I'm fully awake now." He didn't know Kyungsoo already had his shirt off, his hands moved from his firm shoulders to start touching his chest and stomach. He traced his fingers across his tanned skin, biting his lip as he heard Kyungsoo's breathing change. 

Kyungsoo's hands went under Baekhyun's shirt again, pulling it over his head, instantly placing kisses on his collar bones. He missed his smell, soap from the quick shower after the show, a soft musk and something that made him think of a forest. He let Baekhyun move into his lap, a knee on each side of his hips, his loose track pants already showing signs that yes, Baekhyun was fully awake. He brought a hand down Baekhyun's stomach, fingers playing with the waistline before dipping his hand in, taking hold of Baekhyun. Baekhyun let out a moan, his head rolling back, hips grinding into Kyungsoo's hand. He almost forgot how skilled Kyungsoo was, his beautiful fingers knowing exactly where and how to touch him.

"As much as I love this," Baekhyun whispered, eyes trying to focus on Kyungsoo's. "We do not need the foreplay."

Kyungsoo tightened his grip, making Baekhyun moan again, "And what do you want then?"

Baekhyun ground his hips down, loving the friction he created against Kyungsoo's own hardness. "I want you to fuck me."

Kyungsoo smiled, leaning up slightly to kiss Baekhyun, taking his hand away from his crotch. He wanted to continue to play, but he also knew when Baekhyun wanted something to happen, he could only comply. He sat back on his elbows, watching Baekhyun start to undo his jeans, lifting his hips to help him pull the pants from his legs.

Baekhyun's eyes lit up. He loved that he never had to deal with more clothing when it came to Kyungsoo; he rarely wore underwear and tonight wasn't an exception. He scooted back slightly, leaning down and placing a quick kiss to his tip before standing up and pulling his own pants down. "Put your back against the headboard."

Kyungsoo forced himself to look away from his boyfriend’s body and did as he was told, placing his back to the headboard. He watched as Baekhyun bit his lip, slowly crawling up the bed, stopping to place kisses onrandom spots on his body before sitting on his lap once again.

Baekhyun ran his hands through Kyungsoo's growing hair. "Almost enough for me to be able to tug on it." To prove his words, he tightened his fingers in his hair, giving a small tug. "I can't wait to do that."

Kyungsoo grabbed the small bottle of lube he had placed on the night stand and coated his fingers before placing them to Baekhyun's center. He leaned up, kissing Baekhyun, cutting off his gasp as Kyungsoo's fingers entered him. Baekhyun bit down on Kyungsoo’s lip as Kyungsoo bent his fingers, finding his sweet spot. He started to move against Kyungsoo's fingers, lifting up on his knees before pushing back down, trying to create the friction his body needed.

"Now... take me now Soo," Baekhyun breathed against Kyungsoo's mouth.

Kyungsoo didn't say anything as he took his fingers away, adding more lube to his hand before stroking himself a few times. He looked down, positioning himself, "Come down, Baek, " he said, his voice deep, eyes going wide as he watched himself disappear inside of Baekhyun.

It had been too long, feeling this full, feeling this friction that only Kyungsoo could create. He moaned, starting a pace for them, moving up on his knees and bringing himself down on Kyungsoo's thighs. He loved the sound of their skin meeting, the sound of their breathing getting heavier, the moans they made. He loved it all. "I'm yours," he whispered, looking into Kyungsoo's dark eyes. "I'm yours, always."

Kyungsoo blinked, arms tightening around Baekhyun's waist, bringing him even closer. "Mine." He gave a quick kiss before rolling them both over. He could feel the discomfort of changing positions, especially not pulling out to do so. He laid Baekhyun on his back, bringing his knees up nearly to his chest, then shifted to get more comfortable. Leaning in, he kissed Baekhyun deeply, his tongue meeting Baekhyun's in a hard dance. He started to move, the new position bringing him to his hilt, and Baekhyun taking it with needy moans. He went slow, enjoying the sounds he caused Baekhyun to make, his lips finding his favorite spots to suck and kiss on. He loved making small marks on his collar bones, biting down on his shoulder, hearing the sounds it caused. He wanted to go slow, it has been so long since they were together like this, but his body had other plans. He bucked up harder into Baekhyun, his hips starting to speed up with need. He needed to go deeper, he needed to go harder, he needed all of Baekhyun. Baekhyun's words echoed in his mind, he was his, just as much as he knew he was all of Baekhyun's.

Baekhyun took hold of Kyungsoo's hips, helping him plunge deeper into himself, legs locking around his waist, keeping him deep inside. He bit down on his lip around a moan as he felt Kyungsoo bite hard on his collar bone. He knew it was a favorite spot for him, he made sure to wear shirts now that showed them off. Even the chokers he had been wearing lately had just been to bring his eyes to his throat and collar bones. He smiled as he heard his name come out in a whimper from Kyungsoo. It didn't matter if it was a whisper or him yelling it, he always needed to hear his name escape those beautiful lips. He knew Kyungsoo’s grip on his hips was going to leave bruises. He couldn't wait to have them back on his skin again, a firm mark showing he belonged to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo brought himself to his elbows, hips rocking hard into Baekhyun. "You're beautiful like this."

"Like what?"

Kyungsoo pulled nearly out, which was all the more difficult due to the vice grip of Baekhyun’s thighs, then pushed hard back in. Baekhyun threw his head back and cursed. "Coming undone because of me," Kyungsoo answered before kissing Baekhyun's exposed neck.

Kyungsoo let his body take over, no longer putting thought to his movements. He was thrusting hard into Baekhyun, and Baekhyun was pushing back just as hard, the sound of their wet skin echoing in his ears. He knew he wouldn't last too much longer, the knot in his stomach now growing and sending shivers over his body. He watched as Baekhyun tried to look him in the eyes, his deep brown eyes nearly black as he struggled to focus. Baekhyun's nails dug into his back, he knew he would have the scratches for a few days. Baekhyun yelled out Kyungsoo's name, finding his climax between deep thrusts. Kyungsoo pressed his lips against Baekhyun’s, taking a moan into his mouth, sucking on Baekhyun's lip before coming moments later. He continued to thrust through his release, feeling Baekhyun body start to tremble and lose its strength. He kissed his lips once more as he pulled out, falling to Baekhyun's side.

"You have all of me, Baekhyun. Always," he whispered looking over at a blissed Baekhyun.

**

Baekhyun smiled against Kyungsoo’s neck as he breathed in the scent of his warm skin, fingers glossing over his arms and chest. He didn't want to wake him, but he couldn't stop touching him either, feeling how soft his skin was.

"What are you doing?" Kyungsoo asked, not opening his eyes, but tightening his arm around Baekhyun's shoulder, bringing him closer.

Baekhyun let out a soft laugh, looking up as his fingers moved to touch Kyungsoo's collar bone. "Playing." He bit his lip. "Not my fault you have such soft skin."

Kyungsoo opened his eyes and looked down at Baekhyun with a light smile, "You've been playing for some time now. You're not tired from playing?" He ran his hand through Baekhyun's hair, watching the light blonde hair thread through his fingers.

Baekhyun shook his head. "I'm never tired of touching you." He kissed his shoulder, his hand moving over his stomach, playing with the little bit of hair that sat under his belly button. "Plus we've been asleep for a few hours, that’s all the rest I needed."

Kyungsoo laughed. "Some of us require more than three hours of sleep to actually feel rested."

Baekhyun rolled onto his stomach, leaning up on his elbows to look at Kyungsoo better. "I don't want to waste the little time we have together sleeping."

Kyungsoo was about to comment when Baekhyun started to kiss his neck, his hand moving over his stomach and chest. He let out a soft groan as he felt himself start to get hard. Baekhyun shifted, and Kyungsoo could feel he was already hard too, already ready for whatever had been in his mind for some time now. He let Baekhyun move slowly over him, lips finding places to kiss, fingers leaving goosebumps everywhere he touched. He held his breath as Baekhyun slowly kissed his way down his stomach, sucking at the skin on his hips.

Baekhyun looked up to see that Kyungsoo had his eyes closed, his plump lip between his teeth. He loved that he caused that, and he hadn't even done what he wanted to yet. He reached further down, keeping his eyes on Kyungsoo, moving the thin sheet away from his lower half. "Look at me," Baekhyun said, his finger running up and down Kyungsoo's length.

Kyungsoo opened his eyes and looked down at Baekhyun, who had a smile on his lips as he slipped further down, eyes never leaving his own. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow before pulling Kyungsoo into his mouth, moaning around him at the contact.

"Baekhyun." Kyungsoo couldn't keep his eyes from rolling back as Baekhyun started a rhythm in his mouth. He bucked up suddenly as Baekhyun took him further into his mouth, making him gag but not enough to stop his attack.

Baekhyun placed a hand on one of Kyungsoo's hips, trying to keep him in place, the other gripping the lower half of his length, the part he couldn't fit in his mouth.

"Baek...stop... I'll come if you don't stop," Kyungsoo whispered, his hands going to Baekhyun's head and trying to pull him up.

Baekhyun didn't want to stop, but he listened to Kyungsoo’s pleas, licking at his tip once more before letting Kyungsoo bring him back up to his lips. Kyungsoo kissed Baekhyun, tongue delving in and tasting himself on Baekhyun's tongue. Baekhyun shifted to lay on top of Kyungsoo, rubbing their hips together, both moaning into each other’s mouths at the new friction.

Kyungsoo moved his lips to Baekhyun's ear. "I want you," he whispered before he flicked his tongue against Baekhyun's earlobe.

Baekhyun let out a breathy laugh, "How badly?"

Kyungsoo took the earlobe into his mouth and gave a soft bite. "So much I'll let you do whatever you want to right now."

Baekhyun shifted up onto his elbows. "Anything?"

"However you want me," Kyungsoo said, eyes half open and now looking directly at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun grabbed the discarded bottle of lube and applied it to his fingers, reaching down between Kyungsoo’s legs to press two fingers in. Kyungsoo arched up at the contact, legs spreading as Baekhyun fell between them. He couldn't tell how long they were like this, Baekhyun’s fingers dancing inside him as he kissed his neck, it all swam together in his mind. He felt Baekhyun cup the back of his knee and bring it up, he felt a bite on his nipple, felt fingers run over his prostate.

"Fuck. Baekhyun, please... please."

Baekhyun took his fingers away and in moments was slowly pushing himself inside of Kyungsoo. He waited a moment, letting Kyungsoo get used to his stretch. Kyungsoo nodded, and he started to move again, slowly pulling out to his tip before pushing back in. He did it a few more times, slowly letting him take his whole length. Kyungsoo held onto Baekhyun's back, nails digging into the soft skin there, each new thrust making his body shake. Baekhyun was never this slow, usually he moved how he acted, excited and never wavering. This was new and he was living. He could feel all of him, every movement in and out. He brought his hips up to meet each of Baekhyun's slow glides. He had asked to be fucked, but instead Baekhyun chose to do something else. This was a deep passion, a true need, trying to be as close as possible.

"I love you," Kyungsoo said, looking into Baekhyun's eyes. He knew he had felt this way for a bit now, but in this moment, his heart was full and warm and the only thing that he knew was that he loved him. That it needed to be said. 

Baekhyun slowed his movements, nearly not moving at all. "What did you say?"

Kyungsoo brought a hand up, fingers touching his cheek. "I love you."

Baekhyun moaned, he started to pump faster than before, a new need taking over his body. He leaned down, kissing the corner of Kyungsoo's lips, each of his warm cheeks, finally fully on his lips. Kyungsoo moaned as he opened his mouth, letting Baekhyun deepen their kiss. His thrusts started to lose their rhythm, instead moving on their own accord, each one deeper and harder.

Baekhyun broke their kiss, moving to kiss his neck. "I love you too," he said just as he found his release, pumping into Kyungsoo, saying it over and over with each plunge.

Hearing Baekhyun come undone, saying he loved him, brought Kyungsoo to his cliff, coming hard while holding Baekhyun as close as he could. They stayed like that for a few minutes, both trying to calm their breathing. Finally Baekhyun pulled out, moving only slightly off of Kyungsoo, who wrapped his arms around his waist and back.

"I'm yours," Baekhyun whispered, bringing his head to rest at the crook of Kyungsoo's shoulder.

Kyungsoo smiled, kissing the top of Baekhyun's head. "You're mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun one to write, I'm not sure how many more I will do, but until then it has been fun.
> 
> Thank you Katie for editing my never read over work.
> 
> comments are always welcome  
> my tumblr is [thedeviousdo](http://thedeviousdo.tumblr.com)


End file.
